justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Koly
TRTF4= Koly the Koala is a minor antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 4. He is the corrupted robotic body of Patient 48 that was found by the Phone Buddies and stored in Freddy Fazzy Funtime for use as a past entertainer. Appearance Koly is a dark grey koala mechanical robot with a floating head, just like most other antagonists in TRTF4. He has a red bow tie and three buttons on his belly, which are white. He has missing shoulder pads, exposing his endoskeleton. He has two leaf-like ears. He has a white snout with a black nose on it, though no freckles are visible. He appears to have two teeth on his top head and one on his lower jaw. He appears slightly damaged, with holes in his suit and wires poking around. Behavior Koly becomes first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts in CAM 04, along with Kitty FazCat. Koly will then move into CAM 03, before then going into CAM 09. After that, he will then quickly rush past The Office hallway. The player must then, very quickly hide in the Locker or else Koly will instantly jumpscare the player. The player is given a very short amount of time to put on the locker, being one of the easiest animatronics to die to, along with Bonnie. Nightmare Fuel Descriptio n Koly's description reads: "Koly is an animatronic Koala. He can be a bit aggresive as the nights go on. He was once a child, and now lost in this monstrosity..." Trivia *In the Nightmare Fuel menu, Koala is misspelled as "Kowalla". This is likely a spelling error made by BFPFilms424/Tyler. *Koly is the only antagonist who never enters the The Office, aside from attacking and running. *On twitter, BFPFilms424/Tyler has stated that Torture Koly has yet to be modeled. This is also the case for Torture Sally and Torture Dug. *Koly will instantly jumpscare the player after he finishes running down the hallway, making him one of the easiest enemy to die from. *Along with Sally, BFP didn't actually create Koly. An old friend of his Abel744 who he knew on Deviantart asked if his OC (Koly) and his girlfriend's OC (Sally) could be in TRTF 4, to what he of course agreed. |-|_RADSLA_= Fairytale Koly was intended to make a come back in _RADSLA_ as one of its main active antagonists, before it was cancelled. He was one of the Mechanical Robots constructed for the Save the Kids Project, alongside Fairytale Ty and Sally, in which three children were inserted into their corresponding suits, that is hacked by "fbinc" during Loyd's nightshift. Appearance Fairytale Koly's appearance is very similar to his appearance in TRTF4. The exceptions being he is completely undamaged, and has two blue streaks of fur above his eyes, the blue going up into a little tuft of fur he has. Behavior Fairytale Koly, along with the other mechanical robots from the place, would have roamed the Gilbert Facility, after being hacked by fbinc, and maked his way throughout other locations of the facility to your Security Office. In order to defend yourself from him, the player must had moved the office's position through the funnel tube system. Trivia *Fairytale Koly's appearance wasn't actually known until when TSMGames released the models and textures of the TRTF Saga and to the public. *It is currently unknown if BFPFilms424 actually modeled Fairytale Koly and Fairytale Sally. |-|TRTF:TDT= Fairytale Koly is one of three mechanical robots from the Gilbert Facility, along with Fairytale Ty and Fairytale Sally. This machine was used on Patient 48. Eventually, he and Sally were found by Wilson and his group, and were put to work in Freddy Fazzy Funtime. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 4 Gameplay TRTF4Koly-cam04.gif|Koly standing in CAM 04. Koly Cam 3.gif|Koly in CAM 03. TRTF4Koly-cam09.gif|Koly in CAM 09, about to run past the office. gifpal-20160112145907.gif|Koly's running animation that plays when he runs past The Office. KolyJumpscare.gif|Koly's jumpscare. Extrakoly.png|Koly's full body, as seen in the Extras Menu. Minigames 2017-03-11 (14).png|Koly in his unnamed minigame. 2017-03-11 (15).png|Ditto. Koly-0.png|Koly's sprite used for his unnamed minigame. The Return to Freddy's 5 KolysParts.png|Koly's body parts, as seen in the Teaser Game 1 of TRTF5. _RADSLA_ koly.png|A poster of Fairytale Koly that was meant to appear on the walls of the Gilbert Facility. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 4 The sound that Koly makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! Koly Koly Koly Koly Koly Category:RADSLA Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Koly Koly Category:TRTF4